


Mine

by writingissues



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic of Nanami and Tomoe happily together at a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A future fic I wanted to do since things in the manga are a little sad right now. Plus it's based on a picture my friend Lulu222 . devianart . com drew of Tomoe and their new baby. So I coudln't help but be inspired and try something myself.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> (c) Juliette

Emotion clogged his throat as she laid the child in hands, her warm hand touching his, guiding them as she spoke lowly on how to hold the child. But Tomoe didn't hear any of it, his violet eyes not able to leave the child.

His child.

His and Nanami's child.

It felt like a dream, a terrible horrible dream that would be ripped away from him when he woke up, and would be trapped in that mirror, strength leaving his body and all of it only lonely delusion in his last moments.

But it didn't happen, as minuets passed, the child squirmed slightly, but held fast asleep. Tired from her long journey into this world, He could hear Nanami's voice chattering in the background, along with The Snake's and a few friends that had come to visit and be there for the birth.

It was only this child, who had Nanami's hair which was soft that it was hard to tell it was brown, or that there was hair at all, but small fox-like ears on top of her head that twitched and moved from every sound as she got used to everything.

His.

"Tomoe." A soft voice came, making his jump slightly as he looked up, seeing Nanami leaning over on her bed looking at him, her face still flushed and sweaty from the labor, her hair messy and on top of her head, but decorated now like one of her friends tried to fix it. But even despite this, a smile was on her face. Always a smile when it came to her, no matter what. "Everyone left, Mizuki said he will prepare dinner tonight…" her voice soft as she stared at him and their child.

Their child, it was such a strange phrase even though they had prepared for this for nine months.

"Right." Usually he wouldn't let the Snake near the cooking supplies, but right then he didn't dare want to move or leave her side. He stood up then, Nanami watched him as he moved and sat on the bed with her giving her a gentle and small smile as he put the baby back in her arms.

She giggled as he hand touched the child's small ears. "So soft." She whispered as she looked up at Tomoe, her heart beating from happiness and excitement, after everything they had been through, it was for a moment like this; Together with him forever.


End file.
